


Missing

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-23
Updated: 2006-08-23
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: It's a time a war, everyone is busy.  But Hermione finds a couple of things that brings her the comfort she needs.





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for the Scribbilous! Forum at Checkmated. Prompt: **Grass**  


* * *

Hermione leaned against the cool window. The rain splashed rhythmically against the glass, and glided down along its surface. She hugged close a new book she had received from Ron, it smelled of new parchment. It had been a birthday gift. There had been not time for any kind of celebration, but Ron had surprised her early that morning with a piece of cake and the book which had been messily wrapped.   
  
"Happy Birthday," that's all he had said. He handed over the book, and chastely kissed her lips.   
  
Hermione had been floored, to be honest, she still was. Unfortunately, since then Ron and Hermione had barely crossed two words. Not because they were fighting, they were simply too caught up in the preparation for the final battle.She missed Ron, missed her best friend. If only he could be here, with her, now. The rain, the smell of the freshly mow grass outside, and the book she held close were just some of her favorite things in the world. Each of them awaken her senses, she was attracted to them. There was just one thing missing: Ron and his fresh, clean, wholesome smell.   
Hermione moved from the window, and cautiously stepped outside enjoying the feel of the rain against her skin. She was in her element, surrounded by all things she loved...except one. But it was as if she had silently called for Ron.  
  
Out of the blue, he stepped outside and went directly to her. Ron hugged her close, closer than ever before. "I missed you," he said simply.  
  
It was all Hermione needed at the moment. The rain, the grass, her book waiting for her inside... and what she had been missing most: Ron.  
  
She snuggled in closer savoring everything she loved; now she felt complete.  
  



End file.
